Spawn Spectrum
Spawn Spectrum(スポーン・スペクトル Supōn Supekutoru): Is a rare Caster Magic that allows the user to generate orbs of Eternano of different colors that allow a random ability to be used when the orb hits the opponent. It is a very tricky magic due to the fact that at first, even the user won't be able to tell what will happen, though there is a way for them to determine which orb is which after trial and error. Description The user starts to use the magic by beginning to channel the eternano inside of their body, emerging it through both of their hands as it starts to take shape of an orb, which is when the magic officially begins to activate. The color of the orb starts to change color, eventually turning into a specific shade of the many multiple colors of the world, and condenses to create an orb of energy. The next step to this magic is hitting it's target, which is entirely up to the user and how good their aim is. Lastly, after contact has been made by both the orb and the physical contact of the second object, the energy disburses as the effect of the spell is revealed depending on the shade of colors the orb was. The magic's effects are mostly randomized, depending on which random color may appear on the orb, some examples include a brown orb that transformed the ground into quick sand, a black orb transforms an opponent into an animal while disabling their magic temporary, and even a white orb could cause a shock wave that could level down a small forest. However, like with all magic's, there are certain risks to the user when they use this magic in a fight or in any given situation. Due to the random appearance of colors, it is up to the user to remember each shade of color and what the abilities are for it as well as make sure that the random effect doesn't affect them in anyway. In most cases, the random ability often depends on the level of strength that the user possesses and how much energy they use in order to make an orb. Finally, the more the user uses the magic, the more the random abilites could mostly just end up back firing on them, in which case, the user must not use the magic too many times. 'Spells' *'Red'(赤 Aka): When the user brings out a red orb, they focus it towards an opponent by holding it in one hand before releasing the orb as swarms of Eternano hornets appear from the user's hand, swarming forward at the opponent. If stung by them, the opponent will start to feel their energy depleting as the hornets absorb their eternano before disappearing as the absorbed energy is then transferred to the user. *'Blue'(青 Aoi): When the user summons out a blue orb, they instinctively know to immediatly get rid of it by some unconsious fear of the orb. When it hits anything, it leaves said object in a state of suspended animation for five minutes, leaving them vulnerable to any kind of attack by the user. However, if the orb is switched back on the user, they themselves will be frozen for the five minutes. *'Yellow'(黄 Ki): When the user summons out a yellow orb, the orb starts to emit a strange yellow aura that begins to surround the user as it starts affecting their minds, increasing their known fears as they start to visualize it on the opponent, and throws it at them. When the actual orb hits it's target, the already heightened mind state of the user rushes towards the opponent their own fears are also shown, making them scared beyond belief. The effects of this orb often last for five minutes without much serious damage to the user or the opponent, especially if both manage to over come their latent fear. Trivia *This was given by Phantom to Damon. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities